


Futuro

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi observó el pasillo vacío. Desde hacía mucho estaba así: vacío y oscuro. Meses antes era normal escuchar pasos presurosos y risas, pero ya no era así. Desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte, todo había cambiado. Y Luigi lo veía diariamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro

Luigi observó el pasillo vacío. Desde hacía mucho estaba así: vacío y oscuro. Meses antes era normal escuchar pasos presurosos y risas, pero ya no era así. Desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte, todo había cambiado. Y Luigi lo veía diariamente.

Daisy había sentido en sus carnes lo que él hacía mucho tiempo había logrado superar. Sus vidas eran difíciles, una constante lucha de popularidad y supervivencia. Y Daisy veía, como la sombra de Peach que era, iba desapareciendo. Ella nunca había tenido nada que realmente la hiciese especial, sólo sus características físicas. Y ahora eso se quedaba en nada cuando alguien más interesante y con unas habilidades muy superiores a las suyas que suplían sus carencias en cuanto a cariño se refería. Y ella no tenía nada.

Ser la sombra de Peach ya no era suficiente y la dejaba en el olvido.

Luigi comprendía bien lo que eso significaba. Él había sido la sombra de su hermano durante mucho tiempo, él siempre había sido la segunda opción, una ayuda. Mario siempre se había llevado los honores y el amor. Algo que a Luigi le había importado poco. Quería a su hermano y apreciaba a Peach. Para él había sido razonable aguantarlo todo, aguantar todo lo que había soportado por ellos. Y todo eso había dado sus frutos; reconocimiento y conocer a Daisy, sobre todo cuando vio que ella mostraba más interés en él que en nadie más. Por primera vez su hermano había sido relegado a un segundo lugar para alguien y Luigi se había convertido en un héroe para alguien, no un ayudante.

Luigi sabía lo que era ser una sombra.  Y Daisy había nacido como la sombra de Peach. Ella sólo había sido una princesa recién llegada, sin nada que sobresaliese comparada con Peach, y con el hándicap de no tener el cariño del reino con el que ya contaba Peach. A no ser que alguien prefiriese a las morenas, en cuyo caso ella destacaba un poco más.

Y ahora con la llegada de Estela, ella quedaba relegada a un tercer lugar, que podría perder si entraba alguien más en el juego. Daisy no quería ser la protagonista de la historia, pero tampoco quería ser olvidada.

Luigi comprendía todo eso y comprendía el comportamiento actual de Daisy. Su princesa se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba sumida en una tristeza de la que no sabía cómo salir.

Luigi comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo y fue iluminándolo a cada paso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso y era algo que disfrutaba cuando conseguía su propósito. Miró por una de las ventanas. El sol brillaba con fuerza y las nubes se veían esponjosas en el cielo, y los Tood se veían contentos, juguetones y con una amplia sonrisa. Era un día espléndido para salir.

Llamó antes de entrar en sus aposentos. Al abrir la puerto la vio como siempre, perfectamente peinada vestida, sentada sobe la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras jugueteaba con sus cortos guantes blancos.

\- Bon jiorno – la saludó con alegría.

Ella le miró desde su sitio.

\- Buenos días –dijo con una leve sonrisa que sólo adornaba su rostro cuando hablaba con él.

Luigi suspiró al ver que esa sonrisa aún la mantenía para él. Pero aún así le dolía verla porque él quería verla son sonreír como antes, quería que una sonrisa adornase su rostro constantemente, como antes. Quería que fuese feliz.

\- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Daisy le miró durante varios segundos con expresión seria. Finalmente cogió aire y asintió. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó la corona que estaba descansando en la mesita de noche. Su esponjoso traje brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la habitación y ella se alisó el vestido con cuidado para lucir perfecta y hacer desaparecer las arrugas que pudiese tener al haber estado sentada. Se aseguró de que llevaba los pendientes y fue hasta él, que le ofreció su brazo.

\- He estado pensando –empezó a decir cuando iban por el pasillo-. ¿Qué debería hacer?

La luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

Luigi se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir exactamente, no sabía si era una pregunta retórica o esperaba una respuesta suya.

\- No puedo salir a luchar por un lugar para mí. ¿Debería rendirme? ¿Debería resignarme? ¿Debería aceptar que mi lugar, más allá de este reino de fantasía, es el olvido? –preguntó sin mirar a su acompañante-. Soy consciente de mi situación –añadió-. Nunca fui la princesa en apuros, nadie tuvo que rescatarme… Nadie tuvo que luchar por mí. Tampoco tengo nada que me haga especial, eso bien lo sabemos.

Luigi quería negarlo. Para él ella era especial y estaba seguro de que muchas personas pensaban igual. Estaba seguro de que muchas personas esperaban su regreso. Sin embargo, calló porque sabía que no era eso lo que ella quería de él.

\- Soy una especie de copia de Peach, no he podido ser nada más. Estela siendo más parecida que yo ha conseguido destacar más que yo, porque tiene opciones que hoy yo sólo puedo soñar. Si antes tenía poco que hacer, ahora mucho menos.

Luigi asintió mirando al suelo. No quería seguir escuchándola decir eso. No a ella. No cuando era tan especial.

\- Sé que quizás no sea mucho, pero para mí eres especial. Eres completamente distinta a lo que conocía hasta el momento. No he tenido que buscarte castillo por castillo, ni pelear por ti; pero no quería eso. Quería a alguien que me viese tal y como era, sin tener que hacer lo mismo que mi hermano. Quería a alguien que me viese tal y como yo lo hago contigo. Tú me das todo lo que alguna vez pude anhelar. Soy tu héroe sin merecerlo, y tú eres mi princesa, la que no está en apuros ni necesita ser salvada. Eso te hace única. Tú nos haces únicos.

\- Pero eso carece de valor fuera de aquí –replicó con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Salieron por la puerta principal a los jardines y la luz les golpeó con fuerza, obligándoles a protegerse del sol durante unos segundos. Luigi la miró con los entrecerrados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonriendo, y no se la estaba dedicando a él. Daisy simplemente estaba sonriendo porque le apetecía.

\- Sin embargo, no voy a lamentarme más. Hay personas que me aprecia y debo estar preparada para cuando pueda volver a la acción –dijo mirándole aún sonriente.

Tras decir aquello dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Luigi con los ojos cerrados. Y Luigi sonrió con ella porque Daisy había vuelto dispuesta a luchar por un sitio para ella, tal y como lo hizo él en su momento. Ninguno de los dos sabían si lo conseguirían, pero en ese instante el futuro se veía tan brillante como el sol.

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día estaba teniendo una conversación infructuosa con mis amigos y salió el tema de Mario, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos hablando de Daisy y s falta de protagonismo, así como de la entrada del personaje de Estela. Al dar por terminada la conversación una amiga me pidió que escribiese algo sobre Daisy, y esto es lo que surgió.
> 
> Estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom y no sé so estará bien. Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
